I Don't Know What To Expect
by Cimpix17
Summary: Beatrice Prior just moved to a small town in Italy, where she will be going to Faction International School. There, she'll make new friends and do things she would have never done back in England. AU modern world. International high school in Italy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people! This is my first Divergent FanFic, so please be kind :) Also, most of this stuff is similar to my school, which is an international school in Italy. So stuff will be a combination of English school and Italian stuff. Nope, it's not set in Chicago. If it seems weird, just ask. **

Well. First day of school. Faction International School. "Choose your school experience".

I'll be a sophomore, which would normally suck, especially if you change school. But my parents say it's a different school here. They say you take classes separately from sophomores, juniors and seniors when you're a freshman. These separate classes should prepare you for what will happen the next year, but no one knows what really happens. Except the teachers obviously.

Students transferring to this school, transfers, must be at school one day before classes actually start to understand better what will happen.

And so here I am, going to "pre-school", hoping to understand some of this complicated stuff.

"Caleb, do you want to go?" I nudge my brother, whose nose is in a book. He clumsily takes his bookmark and, after carefully marking the page, stuffs the book into his bag.

My brother walks towards my parents, sat at the breakfast table.

"Dad, Mum." Caleb politely waits my parents to acknowledge him and then continues. "Beatrice and I will be going to school. See you later." Mum and Dad wave goodbye and go back to doing what they were doing. Dad seems to be reading the newspaper, while Mum is cleaning the mess from our breakfast.

The door closes with a thud behind my brother and me. We walk in silence down our road. I really hate the silences between my brother and me. I wish he could be the one I could spill out all my thoughts to. During the past school years, it's been quite difficult in my grade. I never spoke to anyone in my grade. Only the younger kids, which was quite a stupid thing according to some of my girl classmates, and older kids I knew for a long time, which were often even closer to the girls in my class which I despised so much.

All this, I'd like to tell my brother, but there's also so much more.

"Do you know something about this mystery school?" Caleb looks at me for a second, opens his mouth as if to speak and then quickly shuts it.

"Our parents wouldn't like you being curious. But." I love when someone says _but_. It could be a positive or negative _but_. I still love it.

"Yes?"

"I can say it's a stupid system. Dividing sophomores, juniors and seniors into five groups or," Caleb snorts his _I don't agree and this is stupid _snort, "factions." He says this so dramatically I crack up.

"Yes, factions." He says it again with that dramatic tone that I start laughing so badly I think someone will look out the window and tell me to stop.

We move on, sharing our funny experiences and laughing like there's no tomorrow. These are the free Caleb and Beatrice Prior. The ones who aren't under their parents' strict control, but the ones who are normal teenagers. I think they are closer than the obedient Caleb and Beatrice are.

We continue this way for another ten minutes until we reach the school.

1: stop talking.

2: wow.

3: again.

We both have these reactions, even though we're sixteen and we've seen what impressive can mean. Yeah, we've travelled a lot. The building has around six floors and is entirely made of glass. On the big front lawn there's a statue with five symbols linked, similarly to the symbol of the Olympics, but with some icons inside. I can recognise a tree, a fire and that's about it. The icons are too small and the colours are all the same. It's really tough to understand all of the symbols. Once the tour is over, I'll examine the symbols better.

"Might as well go in Beatrice... I don't wanna make a complete fool of myself the day before school begins." Caleb subtly points towards some other transfers behind and in front of us looking at us.

Caleb takes my hand and walks through the doors with me. I look at him questioningly.

"I wanted to start school with my sister." He seems so different, but I do not know why.

I walk up to the lady at the office. "Hello. We are Beatrice and Caleb Prior. We're going to be sophomores this year and have to take a tour of the school for pre-school orientation."

"Please wait a minute." The woman points toward the couch, so I plump down. I look at the walls. They are all covered in posters: parents' thoughts on the school, artwork by students, photos of students at work or during sports. It seems that everything is perfectly arranged to make you love the school even before you know it.

"Caleb Prior. Please take the door on your right. You will be showed around the school now, while your sister will wait here." The lady in the office speaks with authority that it's difficult not to listen or to answer. Caleb smiles politely and heads towards the door. "See you soon Beatrice."

A few minutes pass when the lady calls me. I see her nametag now. She's named Tori. I anagram her name and get the word _Riot. _She does seem a rebel: her curly hair is pulled up in a messy bun, her brown eyes seem determined and her mouth is pressed into a straight line, not showing any emotion at all.

"Please fill in this form. Your brother will do the same once he gets back. Take all the time you want. Tours often take a while." Tori looks back down and I understand that I am being dismissed, in a certain way.

The form asks basic things such as name and surname, date and place of birth, your home phone number in case anything happens. On the second page, though, it asks what I would like to be called. Beatrice. That's my name. Right? Wrong. It's too serious... Stiff! Bea sounds awful. Ce is plain stupid. Trice sounds nice but is awful once spelled out. I settle down on Tris.

I didn't think a name would be so hard to pick. I must've taken me at least ten minutes to decide it.

The second weird part of the sheet is a test. It just asks for my reaction to normal things in life. There are always five options, like the symbols on the lawn outside the school. I take my time in answering the questions and then look back at them, as if I could have possibly answered wrong. When I'm sure, I hand my sheet back to Tori.

"Nicely done Beatrice." She flips the page. "Or should I say Tris?" She says this smiling, as if she knows something I don't.

I have to wait a couple of minutes before my brother is back. I wave at him and make space on the couch to have him sit next to me.

"Don't get comfortable Beatrice, it's your turn for the tour." Tori points towards the door and I stand up. Why did she just call me Beatrice instead of Tris?

I walk past the door and find a girl waiting for me. She's tall. Her face is memorable: a straight nose, a square jaw softened by her loose dirty blonde hair resting on her shoulders. Her eyes are a beautiful brown with some hints of green.

"I'm Lauren, a senior in this school. Follow me for a tour of the school, Tris." How does she know my name? That's all I can ask myself, because I am too busy noticing what is past this door.

**So, guys! This was my first chapter... Did you like it? I hope it's alright! I'm going to try to update 3 or 4 times a week, but I'm not sure I can. If I get a lot of reviews, favs and follows I'll probably update quicker... Hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So! 4 follows and 1 fav for now! I get it, it's only one chapter... but I'd still appreciate it if you guys followed, faved and reviewed the story more... Here it goes! **

Right past the doors, there was an enormous hall. On my left the wall was entirely made of glass, which was the one we had seen from outside. The hall was decorated with coloured banners and enormous pictures. There were many banners supporting the school's soccer teams, the Cougars and Lynxes, respectively boys and girls. The building had, just like I thought, 6 floors plus the ground floor. Each floor appeared to be distinguished by a different colour, while the first and ground floor were plain white.

"So, Tris... Can I show you the rest of the school or do you just wanna hang out here?" Lauren says this trying to seem serious, but it's obvious she can't help laughing at me.

"I guess you can show me the rest." I pretend to be upset, but Lauren continued towards the elevator.

"Well then, I'm going to show you the freshmen and factionless floor." She presses the button to the first floor, which is just plain white. She quickly explains that factionless people are those students which don't want to be part of a faction or who, when taking the quiz I have just taken, didn't get one single result.

Once we leave the elevator I notice that the whole place is white, with few decorations. I sense that all this indicates that freshman and factionless are the uncool, those who don't belong anywhere in particular.

We then take the elevator to the second floor, which belongs to the Abnegation. The walls are painted a light grey, and right outside the elevator is the faction's symbol: two hands as if greeting surrounded by a circle. All this is of a very dark grey, contrasting with the lighter walls. On the walls there are posters with kind words, reminding you to think about others before yourself and to be selfless.

Their classes are mainly about serving others and most of them do voluntary work around the school: cleaning classes, serving lunch and the like.

"I don't think I could ever be Abnegation. My brother maybe, but not me!" I tell Lauren, laughing a little.

"Well, I guess we'll know tomorrow..."

We take the elevator, press the Candor symbol and head to the floor. The Candor have white walls and black decorations. The symbol is a black scale. Posters incite you to tell the truth and never lie. I could never be one of them... There is just too much I can't tell. Their lessons are on how to understand if someone is lying and how to be as honest as possible.

Lauren leads me back to the elevator and we reach the Amity. The symbol is a tree, which makes the next bit easy to predict. The walls are a cheerful yellow and are decorated with posters on how to be kind to others and agriculture. The Amity are in charge of the school greenhouse and farm, which seems pretty cool. Lauren says that they're very cheerful and don't do much. Doesn't seem a good option for me.

The second to last floor is the Erudite floor. These are students who care the most about knowledge. My guide jokes saying that most of them are nerds. The walls are calming blue, a colour that is supposed to make you relax. Posters about varied subjects and contain lots of information, perhaps too much.

Last floor is Dauntless. Lauren tells me that this time we won't be pressing the button in the elevator representing the faction's symbol: we will be climbing narrow stairs without handrails.

I can see that my guide is Dauntless: she climbs the steps without looking twice. I take some more time, but I'm there pretty soon. The walls are a dark grey, not black, as it would be too distracting and gloomy. The Dauntless symbol is a red flame in the usual circle.

"Most of the jocks and cheerleaders come from this faction, did you know?" Lauren tells me while she shows me the last few things.

"I guessed so." I answer, looking at as many things as I can. This floor is just inspiring.

"Wanna see a little secret?" Lauren asks me with a spark in her eyes.

"Sure!" I shout out.

My new friend leads me to a ladder which has a trapdoor that opens on the roof. I walk right up to the edge and look toward the horizon. It's a beautiful sight. I gaze and stay there for a while, until Lauren whispers it's time to go.

We head back down and wave each other goodbye. I ask her her cell phone number and then head back to Caleb. We have plenty to say to each other.

**So people! Not much adventure... Just description that you will need later on! Hope more of you fave, follow and comment. Can we get 3 to 5 reviews? See you tomorrow! (It's 11:30pm here!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got Four (like that because of Tobias 3) reviews and faves and 8 follows! Great job guys! So, here is the awaited 3rd chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

I spent yesterday night stressing about what the first day would be like, but I still left some space for surprise... I don't want to have some great idea of the school that gets crushed by the unoriginal scholastic program.

I leave home with Caleb, this time taking our bikes to be at school quickly. Mum told be not to bring my lunch but gave me 10€ (euros) to pay for my lunch at school. Caleb and I pretend to be in a great rush to show our parents, which by the way are called Andrew and Natalie, that we were eager to start school. As we slow down, my brother starts our conversation. "Beatrice, can you tell me what you're going to be called in school, now that we're not home?" I told Caleb I wouldn't tell him my "new name" or maybe "school name" as long as we were home: I don't want my parents to know my "new name"...

"It's Tris, not Beatrice. I think the name is too serious. I want to be different: new school, new people, new me." I try not to look at Caleb, knowing I will only get a disapproving look. Instead, he says:

"I understand. I hope to be the new Beatrice's - or should I say Tris's - brother she wishes she always had." And with that awkward turn in our conversation, we continue cycling in silence.

Once we reach the school we park our bicycles in the designated bike parking area. Caleb enters the school first and silently makes his way towards the office with me following.

We find Tori looking through some papers. I clear my voice and she immediately smiles.

"Tris and Caleb Prior. So glad to see you!" Riot, I mean Tori, opens one of her drawers and takes two folders. "Your faction and classes are written here. Remember that in the morning you will be taking normal classes with other faction members, while in the afternoon you will be taking faction classes. Except today obviously. Today is your first day and everything will be explained to you. Have a good day."

I open my folder eagerly, wanting to discover which faction I will belong in.

Dauntless.

The name is written in a graffiti style on the timetable sheet. I peak at my brother's timetable and spot a name written in blue. I know without reading that he is Erudite.

"Congrats Caleb." He sees that I am Dauntless and looks at me with his eyebrows raised. "What? At least we take the elevator to the same floor!" I playfully punch him on the shoulder as we reach the elevator and go press the Erudite button. A guide to the school greets Caleb while I shyly smile and take the stairs to the Dauntless floor.

"You made it! I thought you were going to stay home!" Everyone is cheering and Lauren greets me.

"Nah, my Erudite brother is just pretty slow when riding his bike." I say, while pulling a _I really can't stand him _face, which is obviously fake.

"Well, I'll take you to your homeroom and then... You'll just see." Lauren leads me down the corridor, but not very far. It's 4 doors down, on the left.

"Have a nice day, meet you at lunch!" Lauren waves at me and walks back towards the elevator.

I breathe in and then open the door.

In front of me are about nine other transfers. At the front of the class is a guy, around 28, introduces himself as Max. Not Mr, not Sir, Max is him name.

He explains that normal lessons will be taught by Erudite teachers, while Faction lessons will be taught by seniors.

"Also, you will be taught some self defence techniques and how to throw a knife, but will be taught separately from students which have attended school last year for at least the first two weeks. Does it make sense?" Max looks at us sternly.

"Perfect. Remember that from now on you will always have to wear a black shirt to make sure everyone knows that you're faction is Dauntless. You are now dismissed."

I took my time to leave the class while three students, I think Peter, Drew and Molly, rushed towards the exit and headed toward the lunchroom. Apparently, different factions have separate lunchrooms. Too bad, I wanted to know how the day was going for my brother...

At lunch I grab a tray, buy some food and then sit at an empty table. Soon, a girl and two boys join me.

"I'm Christina. He's Will," She says pointing at a slim boy, "and this is Al." The big and tough-looking boy shakes my hand.

"Pleased to meet you guys, I'm Tris."

We start eating our food, when Christina stops me.

"Why are you eating a salad when there are hamburgers?" She asks taking a mouthful of my Caesar Salad.

"My parents don't want me to eat extravagant food, except once a month when I can eat what I want." I explain, knowing that I'm going to get asked loads of questions.

"Who cares! They're not here! I'm gonna get you a hamburger and some ketchup no matter what." And in less than two minutes she is back with a hamburger.

"How much do I owe you Chris?" I take out my wallet.

"Nothing! Don't pay me for having you eat a proper lunch!" I finish my hamburger, which is really delicious.

We spend the rest of the rest of the day being toured once again around the school, this time we are showed the classrooms and introduced to the teachers.

At 15.30 we are let out of school and I can finally go back home and relax.

Caleb is waiting outside and, after waving goodbye to our friends, take our bicycles back home.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-PAGE BREAK-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *

It's now 17.00. I'm just playing cards on my computer when my phone buzzes. A text. It's an unknown number.

_U: Hey! It's Christina! Tomorrow, come half an hour earlier to school, I have a surprise for you!_

_T: Can I know more about this "surprise"?_

_C: Nope, IT'S A SURPRISE!_

_T: See ya, madwoman ;)_

_C: See ya!_

Let's hope it's nothing weird, that's all I can think.

**No Four yet... Hmmm... Why's that?! Stay tuned for Mr. Tobias's Eaton presentation! It's gonna be soon, so just keep reviewing, faveing and following (I'm aiming for 6-8 reviews!) for more! Any suggestions such as couples and stuff in the comments please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, thanks to the amazing Six (yeah it's because of Tris!) who reviewed and faved. Many thanks to **_**luvbooksforever **_**for suggesting and for such an amazing review! I also wanted to thank the 11 who follow... Without further ado, let's start!**

I leave home early to meet with Christina at school, not forgetting a note telling my parents and Caleb where I am: I know they'd get worried if didn't tell them.

When I get to school, Christina is there wearing a huge smile on her face and holding up a small bag. Ugh. I know what it means: make-up time!

"Come on, we've got work - no, magic! - to do." Christina drags me all the way to the Dauntless floor and then shows me to the bathroom.

"Wait here." And then, she's gone. To do what, I don't know...

She's soon back carrying a stool. Christina looks at me and then points at the stool. I sit down and my improvised make-up artist opens her bag, slowly searching for something. She finds whatever it is and opens it.

"This, my dear, is mascara." She takes the mascara and starts applying it to my eyelashes. "Good. Do you see how longer and more defined your eyelashes are?" No. I don't, Chris.

"Of course, that's way better than usual. Are we done?" I spit out.

"No way! Sit down." Christina takes our something else, which I recognise as eyeliner. She puts it on both my eyelids and extends it just a bit.

"Finishing touch Tris, and you'll be perfect!" She takes out an eye pencil and applies it on the inside of my eye. She dabs a tiny bit of pearl white of eye shadow on my lid and then looks at me like a finished painting.

I look at myself in the mirror and see that the green in my brown of my eye is enhanced. I look way better now.

"PERFECT! Let's go back to class, there are only 10 minutes left to class." My friend takes my hand and leads me to class.

Before walking in we look through the small window in the door. Al is already in the room, crying like a baby. Christina looks at me and we decide not to enter the room. I lead her to the roof and there we just stare out, until we hear the trapdoor opening.

"Whatcha doin' out here little girls? You should be in class!" I turn around and see a tanned boy, short brown haired boy.

"Who are you to shoo us, huh?" Christina says this while standing up and walking up to Mr Tan.

"Zeke, a Dauntless senior. Should probably listen to me if you don't want your life to become a living hell." Zeke moves to the side and points at the trapdoor.

"Whatever, let's go Chris. Class should start in a couple of minutes anyway." Christina and I go down stairs and head towards our homeroom, where Max is about to take the register.

"Well girls, just in time." He says, suppressing a smile.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-PAGE BREAK-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *

English, Maths and Geography are pretty boring. During English we study the Romanticism literature period, while in Maths we do some boring stuff I could never repeat and in Geography we study Micronesia. That was pretty interesting.

Christina and I make our way to the lunchroom, trying to get there as quickly as possible: there's pizza for lunch!

As we finish our pizzas a guy comes over to us.

"Eat this girls, it's the best we got!" The boy gives us two slices of chocolate cake. Al and Will glare at him. "It's Dauntless chocolate cake! Sorry boys, I think you can get your own." I take a bit of the cake.

The. Most. Extraordinary. Chocolate. Cake. Ever.

Al and Will join the queue and as they take their places, two girls join us.

"I'm Uriah, and they're Marlene and Lynn." Uriah is a very tanned boy with black hair and beautiful green eyes. Marlene has shoulder length dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Lynn, finally, has short hair, about 1cm long. They seem to be a dark blonde or a light brown, I can't tell.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Tris and this is Christina. The boys are Al and Will." I point at the two boys, and the three acknowledge them.

"We're sophomores too, you know. We were freshmen here last year, so we're training separately. But we can hangout, right?" Uriah seems friendly, but is surely handsome.

"Sure! You seem pretty cool people!"

"Looks like Uriah found not one, not two, not three but four girls!" Zeke walks towards Uriah but sits next to me.

"Well little brother, looks like you're on the right track!" Zeke pats his brother on the back before continuing. "Why don't you sit here with us, Four? Be social for once!"

A guy I hadn't noticed before sits in front of me.

"Mar. Lynn." He nods at the two girls who wave at him with huge smiles on their faces.

"I believe I don't know you two." He says looking Christina and me in the eye.

Since I have lost all ability to speak, Christina answers for me. "I'm Christina and this is Tris. We're transfer sophomores." Four's eyes are blue. Like really blue. A beautiful blue. Blue blue blue. Wait what? I should continue with the rest of his characteristics. His hair are short and black, while his lips are full and the perfect shade of pink/red.

"Nice to meet you. I'll be teaching you knife throwing next period. See you there girls." Four picks his tray up and heads towards another table with Zeke. Just then, Al and Will return to our table, but Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Christina and I are all already leaving.

"Thanks for waiting!" Al says jokingly.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-PAGE BREAK-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *

It's knife-throwing time. Four walks into the gym and explains some techniques right away. All nine of us transfers are here, but he is 5 minutes late. While he explains I'm looking at his hands, but slowly my focus move up to his eyes. Beautiful. But he is arrogant, I can see it by the way he speaks and moves. He weaves through us, showing off in front of everybody. Once he gets to me he lingers, looks me in the eye and moves on, without throwing any knives.

Four finishes showing how to throw a knife and tells us to practice by throwing the knives at the targets on the opposite wall of the gym.

The senior instructor looks at us from a distance and sometimes tells an initiate how to improve. Drew and Myra are the ones having more difficulties than the others, so Four spends more time with them than with anybody else.

And then, he's by my side. I can feel his burning gaze on me, looking at me throwing, then at my eyes, then at my hands. He leaves.

After half an hour, everybody has hit the target and we are dismissed. The other lessons are how to cook Dauntless chocolate cake (yes, it is THAT important) and then some basic parkour on a course organized near the soccer field on the back of the school.

When it's time to leave, Christina asks me if I want to hangout during the weekend.

"Of course! Meet you at Chico Bar at 10.30 tomorrow, ok?" I answer.

"Sure, see you there!"

**How was this chapter? Did you like it? I'll continue at 8-10 reviews, so keep reviewing, faveing and following! Any more suggestions?! Good night girls and boys!**

**P.S. When do you want to do an author Q&A? Around which chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! Thanks for reviews! I'll answer a few questions.**

**Cloudy: Tori didn't laugh, just smiled...**

**luvbooksforever: I thought about it and I think it might be a good idea to add it to the story...**

**Also I wanted to say, even if I'm a day late, that I'm very sorry for all that happened 12 years and a day ago to the people involved in the Twin Tower tragedy. May they rest in peace. **

**On a happier note, here is the link to this chapter's author playlist. **

[ ] /playlist/Chapter+5/90373358

**These are the songs I was listening to while writing! **

**Ready to start?**

It's 10.40 and Chris isn't here... I'm seriously thinking she won't be coming, but right then she comes and drops herself into the seat.

"Now Tris, don't say a thing about me being late. I've got tell you this."

"Let's see if it's a good excuse." I think it's an excuse, right?

"Well, Will called me about, I don't know, 20 minutes ago saying he'd soon drop by. He didn't say why, but he was at my house 5 minutes later."

"Come on, tell me what happened!"

"I opened the door and he..." Christina stops as if she's reliving the moment.

"Chris, if you want your ribs to be broken, you're on the right path. What happened?!" I shake my friend's shoulders and she wakes up from her dream.

"He... kissed me! We've only known each other for about... two days! He kissed me!" I'm shocked. Will kissed Christina after two days of knowing her? Major crush much?

"What did you do?" It's the only relevant question I can ask.

"I kissed him back."

"I knew it Chris! You two are perfect for each other! You're so lucky!" These thoughts just came up in my mind, but they're still true.

We continue talking about Will, since it makes Christina so happy. All of a sudden, though, her smiling face turns dead serious.

"We've got to find you a boyfriend." No, Chris, we don't! I'm perfectly fine being single! No boyfriend, no drama.

"Seriously Chris, I'm alright, I prefer being the third wheel."

"Hm. Let's go shopping, we'll find a solution later."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-PAGE BREAK-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *

3 hours later, we haven't bought anything.

"Shopping is a tactics game, my dear student. First you study the prices of all the shops, then you buy what you want at the store that sells it at the lowest price."

"So are we going to eat or what?" I'm really hungry, especially after three hours of non-stop walking and price comparing.

"Why don't we grab a slice of pizza from Spizzico?" Christina suggests and without waiting for me to answer starts heading toward the pizza parlour.

"How do you know that I love eating at Spizzico?" I ask Christina while raising an eyebrow.

"We're best friends, we're meant to know each other... Right?" I've never considered having a best friend... And I've known Chris for such a short period of time that I didn't even think of it.

"Right. I love my bff." We hug each other and quickly finish our pizzas, probably for different reasons. I'm hungry for food, Chris for shopping.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-PAGE BREAK-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *

At the end of our small shopping spree Christina has a bag full of stuff which I don't what while I only have a black leather jacket, a couple pair of leggings and some black shirts that Christina insisted that I buy. She also forced me to wear a pair of leggings, a grey tank top and the leather jacket after applying the usual make-up.

"Remember to always wear make-up Tris, it really makes you look striking." She kisses me on both cheeks, hugs me and then waves goodbye. Our shopping day is officially over. I don't like shopping very much, but being with Christina was really nice.

I make my way home while listening to my casual playlist. I have three shopping bags which aren't heavy, but I'm afraid I'll hit someone, which wouldn't be very nice.

I'm just listening to Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding when I bump into someone and drop my bags. Some of the clothes fall out and I quickly put them away.

"Nice clothes Tris." Who is he? I decide to look up.

Oh no no no no no. Blue blue blue. Why did it have to be Four, of all people?

"You alright?" He asks, his eyes locked on mine.

"Yeah, of course I am." I am not weak, you idiot.

"What's with the clothes?" What's with the question? I feel his arrogance emerging, completely replacing the kindness that I saw for a few seconds.

"Christina made me buy these."

"You look very pre - you look fine. I can tell it's not your clothes." Did he say I looked very pre... I think that he meant pretty... But why would he say something like that? Was that an insult regarding my clothes?

"Thanks. I should get going." Four takes my wrist.

"I'll walk you home." Ok...

He follows me and I can't help asking him.

"Why would a cool senior like you talk to a sophomore nobody like me?"

"Because you're interesting." Oh. Our conversation ends there. Obviously, we both have no idea what to say. Those last two remarks were weird: me calling him cool, him saying that I'm interesting.

When I reach my house, I don't know how to get rid of Four. I surely don't want my parents to see him and think that he's my boyfriend.

"I'm here so... thanks." I stare at his blue eyes and I forget everything for a while.

"I said, do you want my phone number? You've been staring at me for 2 minutes and I've repeated the question 4 times." OF COURSE ARE YOU KIDDING?!

"Sure, I'll give you mine." I say it as if it weren't that big of a deal, but it clearly is. He gives me his number and I give him mine.

"Can I ask you one last thing? Can I take a picture of you for your contact on my phone?" He nods and smiles at the camera. I take a picture and smile at it.

"See you Tris." And when I look up from my phone, he's not in my sight anymore.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-PAGE BREAK-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *

It's 23:30 when I get a text.

_F: Hi Tris._

_T: Hey there Four._

_F: What are you doing?_

_T: Watching Castle on Rai 2 (A/N: Rai 2 is an Italian television channel, while Castle is the American tv show), you?_

_F: Nothing._

_T: Come on!_

_F: Same as you._

_T: Why didn't you tell me?_

_F: Seniors watch Gossip Girl, Big Bang Theory and that stuff, not Castle. _

_T: K. _

_F: Miss you_

_T: ?_

_F: Stupid phone autocorrect! I was typing "Miss your knife-throwing skills."_

_T: Whatever. I'm gonna go to sleep._

_F: Night Tris._

_T: Night Four._

**WHAT JUST HAPPENED THERE? I guess we will all discover tomorrow! And since it's the weekend, maybe I can post double the amount of chapters! I will post once I get 16-20 reviews... Keep reviewing, faveing and following! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I got 17 reviews and 17 follows... This is awesome! Probably because 17 is my LUCKY and FAVORITE NUMBER! I'm really glad you liked this story, so I'm gonna put 100% effort to make sure you get a chapter a day!**

It's Monday again. I get up, head downstairs and have a quick breakfast then head to the bathroom where I brush my teeth, wash my face and accurately apply my make-up the way Christina taught me. I head back to my room, wear the clothes Christina and I bought and then prepare my school bag.

Today we have French, History and Science. The teacher will decide whether we will be doing physics, chemistry or biology first.

After finishing everything I go downstairs and check my texts. I realise that the conversation I had with Four was really weird. Missing my "knife-throwing skills" was a really lame excuse. I don't know what to make of him: one side of me can't stand him, the other is curious about his behaviour and what he often says.

"Let's go Katniss!" My brother says, winking at me.

"Ugh, Caleb! I know you love the Hunger Games, but that doesn't give you permission to call me Katniss... It's such an Erudite name!" I roll my eyes at my brother, who automatically removes his hand from my shoulder.

We wave our parents goodbye and head out, taking our bikes.

We're at school in 10 minutes, luckily not too sweaty.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-PAGE BREAK-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *

All my classes were pretty uneventful, I have nothing to say about them. I decide to spend my lunch time on the roof, where I can relax instead of having to constantly look at Will and Christina kissing a bit too passionately, Uriah continuously eyeing Marlene and Four and Zeke arguing, betting and doing who knows what else. Shauna, a girl I met today, which is also Lynn's sister, talks to her sibling who absentmindedly nods, speaking only once in a while to make some rude or harsh remark.

Lauren isn't around, maybe organizing the senior lessons: I recently discovered that she is in charge of making sure that everyone knows what they're supposed to do and that no-one is late.

Once I'm on the roof, I set an alarm to go off 5 minutes before lessons start and just get lost in Taylor Swift's second album, Fearless.

Nobody joins me on the roof, so I'm alone the whole time.

My alarm goes off, so I head back down and go the gym, where we'll do some more knife-throwing.

"Hello there. I think we all agree that we should do some more knife-throwing. You'll have a five minute practice and then we'll move onto accuracy by using dummies." Four announces this and then stands in a corner to watch us.

After a while he walks over to me and whispers, "I told you I missed your knife throwing skills." His breath tickles my cheek and I get the instinct to scratch my cheek but I'm sure he's still looking at me, so I don't.

"Ok people! Open the cupboard and take a dummy each. Place them in front of your target." Four orders us and we all obey. He's not only arrogant, but also intimidating. I really can't stand him.

When everyone has placed a dummy, we wait for his orders. Four tells us that he will paint 5 targets on each dummy, placing it according to our abilities. Myra has the easiest targets, while Peter and I have the hardest.

I manage to centre all 5 targets before the rest of my classmates and wait for more instructions from Four.

"Just wait for everyone to finish." That's what he wants me to do.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-PAGE BREAK-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *

We've finished knife-throwing and moved onto hand-to-hand fighting. At first we practice against the air, then against some punching balls. Four shows everyone how to improve and then comes over to me.

He's been watching me for about 10 minutes and I really can't stand him staring at me. Plus, I can see and feel everyone else watching us. Oh god, why?

I turn around and see blue. Oh no, blue... Why are his eyes so freaking blue?

_**"You don't have much muscle," he says, "which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." **_**(A/N: Italics and bold mean that it is a direct quote from Divergent and Insurgent, which I obviously don't own.)**

I don't have much muscle. What is he talking about? I'm no expert in fighting, but I can assure you I'm pretty strong. I can't stand him. I have to do something.

"Oh yeah? So how's this?" I slap him as hard as I can. His face doesn't seem hurt, but I can see a small, red print of a hand.

I rush out of the gym, take the elevator in the main building and find my way to the roof. I stand there looking at the view.

I hear the trapdoor. It better not be any of my friends, especially Christina, Lauren, Zeke or Uriah.

Footsteps echo behind me but I don't dare look. Whoever it is sits behind me. I say nothing, just stand there. Then, all of a sudden, I feel like running up to the edge and laugh. So I do.

When I reach the edge, a hand grabs my wrist. I recognize it. It's Four's beautiful hand. Wait, what?

"Don't, Tris." His voice is serious.

"Don't what?"

"Jump." His grip tightens.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to laugh." I sounds really stupid. He probably thinks that I'm an idiot anyways, so it's all good.

"Look at me." I turn around and stare right into his blue eyes.

"What? When there's someone around, you're just mean and arrogant. When we're alone, and it has happened once, maybe twice, you're a nice guy. I don't know if every senior is like you, but I can't stand this, ok?" I tell him so that he knows what I feel. I also feel a little lighter.

"I just wanted to say that I don't know why you stormed off, but it was me and I'm..." He sighs. "...sorry."

"Ok." I walk back to the trapdoor and sit on a wall next to it.

"I need to ask you a favour."

"What is it? Play weak? Not show up at Dauntless classes? What?" I'm nearly shouting but I don't really know why. Maybe it's just him getting on my nerves.

"Ms. Mathews told me you're really good in both science and maths. I wanted to ask you to tutor me." Uuuuuuuuuuh. He's not good in maths. And why would Ms. Mathews tell HIM that I'm good in science and maths?

"Sure. It's not like I have anything to lose. On these conditions, though: you tell no-one, we study at your place and no make out sessions. I'm not coming over to your house to make out."

"Why would I want to make out with you? Anyways, after school, I'll be waiting for you by the statue. I'll give you a ride with my scooter." He says, already heading towards the trapdoor. I can't help but be a little disappointed by his first remark.

"No way, I'll go by bike."

"Fine. You'll have to keep up with my scooter though." He snorts.

"No biggie. See you later." I descend the ladder first and disappear before I have to talk to him again.

**So that was another chapter! This time, I'd like 25 or more reviews... Can we do it? I may write 4 chapters this weekend, if I make it! **

**Funny episode at my school: **

**I see a teacher that I was allowed to called by name when I was in Grade 2 and say: "Hi Christina (which is obviously the teacher's name)!"**

**And my Divergent wired brain thinks this: **_**My second name is Beatrice, I'm Tris, I'm DIVERGENT and she's Christina... OMG! **_**And it was the awesomest (I know it's not a word) moment in my life. **

**So, continue faveing, following and reviewing for more chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, only 21 reviews... Come on guys! If you want me to continue you'll have to write more reviews! And I promise that at 50 reviews I'll post a recipe for what I think is the perfect DAUNTLESS CHOCOLATE CAKE! **

School is finished, so I call my mother to tell her that I'm be going to a friend's house. I told her that I will be back before dinner, so that I have enough time to tutor Four and do anything else.

I seem him coming and I don't why but I find myself pulling at my clothes and making sure that my hair isn't all weird and fuzzy as it so often is.

"So, Tris, are you ready?" Four says as soon I'm within earshot.

"Ready for what?" Zeke asks, looking at me and then at Four with a perplexed look. I try to understand if I can tell Zeke by looking at Four, but he doesn't show any emotion.

"I'm going to help him with Maths. Apparently, algebra isn't his favourite subject. I'm surprised: you wouldn't guess, considering his name."

Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, Marlene and, surprisingly, Lynn suppress laughter even though I hadn't planned to make that joke. Four, on the other hand, simply stares at me and then shoots a death glare at Zeke.

"Hey girls, wanna come over at our house and have some fun?" Zeke asks Marlene, Shauna and Lynn.

"Sure Zeke! Can I invite Christina and Will too?" Marlene asks as she takes out her phone and starts dialling Chris' number, as if not inviting her isn't a real option.

"Of course, being 7 is always better than being 5!" Zeke nods and everyone walks to the brother's car except Four and I.

"I'll grab my bike and be right with you."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-PAGE BREAK-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *

After 10 minutes of rushing and panting and following Four on his scooter with my bike, I'm at his house. It's a middle-sized house with a garage next to it.

He beckons me in, opening the door and letting me in first. That's nice of him, I must confess.

The first room is the living room, with a green couch and a 32-inch TV screen.

He leads me into the kitchen, where I discover he also eats. There is a long table, to one side the dinner table is set up, to the other are open textbooks and notebooks. Four makes some space for me and I sit down, looking at the exercises he has to do.

Meanwhile, he opens the fridge and pours me some orange juice and gives a slice of homemade Dauntless chocolate cake.

"Why are you still studying Pythagoras' Theorem?" I ask perplexed.

"My class is just reviewing simple stuff so that we understand better what we'll be studying this year. I'm not that good in Maths, so I want to get a head start and just, you know, make sure I know everything."

"Ok, let's start. We have lots to do." I look at him and he looks at me. There are barely six inches between us.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-PAGE BREAK-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *

It's 17.30 when I finish reviewing Maths with Four. I don't think he really needs tutoring, he seems to know what is going on.

"Why do you need tutoring if you're so good?" I ask.

"I got a C- last year and I didn't feel satisfied. So I studied all summer and just to be sure I knew everything, I asked you to tutor me." He sighs, probably feeling very embarrassed.

"Hey, you'll do fine. You're not a nerd, but you certainly know your stuff, Four." I really mean it. Four doesn't seem to notice though, so I put a hand on his cheek and move his face so that he looks at me, not at the exercises he has to do.

"Alright Tris, I believe you." I watch him do the rest of the exercises. I mostly focus on his blue eyes and his strong hands. He continues for about 10 minutes when I realize I probably have to do something else. I settle on finishing my homework for English, History and Maths.

It's suddenly 18:15, so I decide to go back home.

"Four, I see you're doing great so I'm just gonna go home."

"I wanted to talk about what happened today though..." Four is trying to tell me something, but I don't get it.

"What?! You basically called me weak in front of my classmates! Why did you even stay by my side for 10 minutes? Didn't you see everybody staring at us? What else do you have to say about it?!" I'm angry now, this is no good.

"Really? That's what you think? That I embarrassed you in front of everyone? If you think so, believe it, but really, I was just helping you. And not in fighting." Four is taken aback by my statement, but I can see he means what he's saying.

"So what then? Why can't you explain? You never seem to be able to elaborate. I just... want to go home, Four. I'll see you tomorrow." I don't have anything else to say so I grab my backpack, wave Four goodbye and hurry home. I have so much to tell Caleb.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-PAGE BREAK-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *

"CALEB! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I shout to my brother.

"I'M IN MY ROOM, COME UPSTAIRS!" He shouts back, and I hear him opening his bedroom door.

Soon I'm sitting with my legs crossed on his bed, while he is sitting on his small armchair. I tell him everything and he just stays there, looking at me, nodding every once in a while and sometimes saying something.

At the end he's just there looking at me and says, "Tris. I don't understand him and so do you. But I think you should try to be friends with this dude. He seems ok. Maybe. If he weren't 2 years older." My brother snorts and then turns back to his computer. I hug him from behind and he plants a kiss on my cheek.

"And the best brother award goes to..." He laughs. "Caleb Prior!" I head out of my room, waiting for dinner and, eventually, bedtime. Strangely, I'm very hungry and tired.

_C: How did the tutoring go? _Christina probably isn't at Zeke's anymore, that's why she's texting me.

_T: Ok, I guess. I'm really tired, can we talk about it tomorrow?_

_C: Sure, as long we're not around Four..._

_T: Why?_

_C: You may have a crush on him, but he doesn't need to know... yet!_

_T: I DO NOT! _

_C: Do too. But now's not the time. See you tomorrow._

Do I really like Four? Maybe... Can I be in love with his eyes but not with him? He's arrogant and... Beautiful.

I fall asleep with his blue eyes in my mind.

**What's gonna happen next? You only have to review to know! Remember that once we get to 50 reviews I post the recipe for what, in my opinion, is the DAUNTLESS CHOCOLATE CAKE! I'm waiting for reviews, follows and faves so keep on reading and all that stuff! **


End file.
